Exsequor Exequor
by Misako
Summary: It’s Harry’s last year at Hogwarts. One new character is introduced, Aurialis, Draco and Hermione are major characters. We learn why Voldemort has been so determined to live, and a secret about Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Aurialis is revealed.


DISCLAIMER: A Harry Potter fanfic

**DISCLAIMER: **A Harry Potter fanfic. All are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and all the other publishing companies. :D just DON'T sue!!! :P -It's not like you're gonna get anything out of it anywayI can't work, I don't make money. The end. Everything but Aurialis is owned by themwell, the possible A/D and H/A as well are owned by me

**SUMMARY: **It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts. One new character is introduced, Aurialis, Draco and Hermione are major characters. We learn why Voldemort has been so determined to live, and a secret about Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Aurialis is revealed. 

**CATEGORY: **I don't knowwhatever you think it is! :P well, it's fanfiction for that matter

**RELATIONSHIPS:** H/H, H/D, D/A, H/A

**SPOILERS: **not reallyI don't even have a damn clue what's going to happen in their 7th year!

**CHARACTERS: **Harry, Hermione, Ron, the gang, Aurialis, Draco, Voldemort, the rest

**RATING: **Rfor things like vulgar language, blood, violence, some innuendothey ARE all 17 by then)

Starring:

Harry, Hermione and the gang

Aurialis

Draco Malfoy

And what other characters I decide to use. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just a response to all the wonderful reviews I've had: thank you SO much. This is the definite perks to being a FF writer. I will be finishing EE2 during June, sorry for the delay. That's mostly because the end of the school year is coming up and I need to focus on my work and most certainly on my finals. But I'll definitely try to get it out a.s.a.p. and I appreciate your patience.

**Exsequor Exequor** by Misako

**Chapter One- In the Beginning**

Harry Potter grumbled to himself as he stomped up the stairs to the bedroom that he occupied in the Dursley's house. Six years after he had first procured it, he was still living in it, and they had made no move to give him a larger space. He had to duck going in though the doorway, and Harry swore that it was several inches shorter than what it had been the day before. A few short strides brought him in front of the window, and he breathed in the cool night air. The Dursley's could be summed up in only a few words: cruel, fat, nosy, and stupid. This was the last year he would have to stay with them, then after graduating this year he'd be free to roam where he wished. As he watched the stars twinkling in the blue velvet sky, he saw a flash of white, then a more solid form appeared. 

"Hedwig!" Harry whispered, opening his window quickly. A beautiful white owl flew in, landed on his bed, carrying a package. He retrieved the package from her leg as she stood on his bed, proudly holding out her leg. He immediately recognized the handwriting on the package as Hermione Granger, one of his best friends that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with his other best friend, Ron Weasley. He was glad that someone had remembered that today was his birthday. The Dursleys despised him and had never celebrated his birthday. Their son, Dudley, on the contrary, was hugely spoiled, even though he was about 17 years old at the moment. Harry took a pocketknife out of a drawer and held it for a moment, staring at the blade, shining in the moonlight. His godfather Sirius had given it to him a year ago for Christmas, and Harry treasured it. His godfather was still on the run from the Ministry of Magic, he had never been cleared of the murder he was wrongly accused of. Harry ran a trembling hand through his unruly black hair and sighed. He walked over and cut carefully into the sellotape that covered the box, and he opened it, curious as to what Hermione had sent him this time. As he opened the box, he saw a small gold flash. He opened the top of the box wider, and found a glass ball, in which miniature figures of the Gryffindor Quidditch team circled inside, complete with 2 beaters, 3 chasers, 1 Seeker, and 1 Keeper. Harry peered though the glass and saw a miniature version of himself, along with the rest of the team. He had been elected Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain in his 5th year, after Wood had left. Harry smiled. Only Hermione would've thought of such a gift. A note that had been crushed at the bottom of the box under the ball caught his eye. He took it out of the box, and read Hermione's fluid cursive.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope you like this. Ron and I enchanted it for you. Have a nice birthday, and I'll see you at school. We miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_

The sound of rushing air under wings interrupted his thoughts once again as three owls landed on his bedspread. One was one of the barn owls from Hogwarts, and it had hopped to the front, insisted to be relieved of it's burden first. Harry untied the package from around its leg, then removed the other two packages from the other two owls, one black one, and a gray owl. The three spread their wings and took off once again into the night. Harry opened the first package, a gift from Hagrid, the teacher of Magical Creatures and the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Hagrid had sent him a package of Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and some Chocolate Frogs. The second package was written in Sirius's cramped, yet legible handwriting. Harry tore open the package excitedly. He shivered a bit in the cool air coming in from the window, only dressed in a shirt and jeans. His Hogwarts robe and supplies were in a corner of the room, along with his Firebolt 250, which he had just acquired last year as a gift from all his friends. Draco Malfoy, a fellow student at Hogwarts, and the one person Harry despised besides Voldemort had been both jealous and rude when Harry had received it. 

_Typical Malfoy_. Harry thought, pulling out Sirius's gift from the packaging. Unwrapping the newspaper wrappings from around the gift, he discovered a gleaming silver chain. Attached to it on a tag was a note by Sirius.

_Harry-_

_I cast a spell on this chain. It's supposed to protect you from any spells that are done to hurt you when your back is turned. You will feel a slight shock if this occurs, a few seconds before anything can harm you. Keep safe._

_Sirius_

Harry stared at the shining silver chain, mesmerized. He smiled wryly as he realized of the three presents he had opened so far, two of them had been magically created. Harry reached for the other package left on the comforter. Mrs. Weasley had once again sent him something. He opened the box to find a delicious looking chocolate-vanilla cake with Chocolate Frogs decorating the top. Putting the cake carefully down on his bed, Harry stood up, dusting off a few of the crumbs that had fallen in his lap, and headed for the loose floorboard. He peeled it off and removed several sheets of parchment, a bottle of ink that as you wrote changed colors, and his favourite quill. Slowly and meticulously, he wrote a letter to Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, and Hagrid, thanking them for the gifts. Hedwig had to take them, Hermione and Ron's rolled up with Mrs. Weasley's letter and Hagrid and Sirius's letter in three separate trips. Harry surmised that Hedwig wouldn't be returning for a while. He stretched, yawned and carefully removed the presents on his bed and placed them under the divan. He climbed into bed and quickly fell into the depthless oblivion of sleep.

_Harry fell, spiraling down into nothing. He desperately searched for something to stop his rapid descent. But there was nothing. He came to a sudden halt as he abruptly slammed into something soft. He lay there on his hands and knees, and wondered if he had landed on a waterbed. Looking down, he saw that he had landed on someone. On a dead body. Harry yelled, pushing himself up with his hands and backstepping, only to tread on another cold still body. Harry's emerald green eyes gleamed brightly in the dark abyss. As he surveyed all that was before him, he could see only a sea of bodies. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the horror before him. Harry whispered under his breath a small prayer that when he opened his eyes the bodies would all disappear. Yet when he opened his eyes, the bodies were still there. A sudden unbidden surge of curiousity overcame him, and he reached down to turn over the first body that lay before him. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into the wide eyes of Cedric Diggory. Harry dropped Cedric's body out of shock, as if he had just been shocked. Fear coursed thoughout his entire body and he began to turn over more and more bodies. Each one was a familiar face, and each familiar face caused pain and grief to lance though his body. The next body Harry turned over seemed slightly familiar, and when he had turned it over, he was staring into his own eyes, yet, it wasn't him. His breath came out in short, gasping breaths as he looked into the eyes of his mum, frozen open in horror. Harry stiffened. His hands shook as he covered his face, trying to block out the terrifying sight of the sea of bodies. He dropped to his knees, hands still over his face, his breathing rapid and shallow. Then he screamed._

And woke up. Something nagged at him. He gasped as he shot up to a sitting position in bed as he tried to regain his breath. The nagging feeling surfaced again, and a sickening thought hit him as firmly as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

"A premonition." Harry whispered, his hands squeezing the comforter as if to squeeze the life out of them. Harry didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

*****

Harry was still pondering over the nightmare he had as the sun dawned the next morning. Below he him could hear the ruckus that Dudley was making over his breakfast.

"Mum, why am I three bacon strips short?" 

Then came Aunt Petunia's patronizing reply, "Don't worry dearest, I'll have them whipped up before you can say bacon'!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley was once again, making a fuss over something so insignificant as strips of bacon. But then again, Dudley was an abnormally obese boy, with 5 chins and an arse that would fit only on 2 large chairs pushed together. Harry was the complete opposite, and it was difficult for the average non-assuming observer to even know that the two were related. Tall and lean, with a shock of unruly black hair, and gleaming emerald green eyes behind spectacles and a scar in the curious shape of a lightning bolt, Harry stood out from the rest of his family. Harry absentmindedly ran the tip of his index finger over the scar that marred his forehead, of which he did not particularly like or dislike. It reminded him daily of Voldemort and his parents' deaths, and also of revenge. His parents, James and Lily Potter, both former alumni of Hogwarts, had been killed sixteen years ago by Voldemort. Harry recalled the blinding green light of the Avada Kedavra curse, the voices of his parents, the high, cold laughter of Voldemort. Harry used a simple spell to straighten out his sleep-wrought clothes, then continued down the hallway to the bathroom Dudley was forced to share with him. He stared at his reflection in the mirror of the medicine cabinet as he went through his morning routine, attempting to flatten his hair. He had tried everything, from gels, mousses, and sprays to magical charms, and it seemed that his hair was somehow impervious to even the strongest holding charm. Harry stomped down the stairs to breakfast and was intercepted by an angry looking Aunt Petunia. Harry glared back at her.

Aunt Petunia sniffed. "Well, since you're late for breakfast again, you can have Dudley's scraps." She gestured at the plate on the table, which consisted of a few crumbs of bread and 2 strips of bacon. Dudley sniggered at him from across the room, where he was sitting and fiddling with a new computer system he had just received from his parents.

Harry seethed. _Only 2 more days of this, and then I'm going to stay with Ron._ He told himself, trying to see the bright side of things. Unfortunately, considering the situation, Harry found it difficult to see the silver lining. Aunt Petunia left him with his crumbs and Harry sighed. Bringing his plate to the sink, he rinsed it off and headed back upstairs. He closed his door, brought out his quill, ink, and parchment, and set off on writing a report on the effects of the using a fury potion on a person. He was interrupted by the door to his room banging open, and turned to see Uncle Vernon, who was squinting at Harry as if he were checking for signs of alien life.

"This is for you." Uncle Vernon grunted and handed Harry a slightly damp, but still decipherable, letter. "Some ruddy owl brought it to me." He glared at Harry for a second, but decided against provoking Harry and left, his tall and large frame blocking most of the hall. Harry got up and closed the door again, and stared at the letter curiously. He saw the handwriting on the front and recognized it as his penfriend's, Aurialis Shaw. He had been in contact with Aurialis for a few months now, as she was a student at the American Wizarding School in San Francisco, California, and the daughter of old friend of Sirius. Originally born in England, her father had been transferred on a case for the Ministry of Magic, and had been living in America ever since she had been seven. He eagerly opened her letter and anticipated her insightful comments, as well as her promise to analyze a book written entirely in Latin for him that he had discovered in spell book in a bookstore specializing in rare books before summer. Harry was somewhat proficient at Latin, but was yet to be qualified to be fluent. What Muggles regarded as a "dead" language, Latin was widely used in the wizarding world. Reading her letter, Harry remembered that Aurialis had told him she was trying to transfer to Hogwarts for her seventh year.

_Dear Harry,_

_I read some of that book you wanted me to translate. Nothing much as of now, it's mostly about the "heirs of the four founders", which doesn't seem to be of much importance to us. Sorry I couldn't read more, but I was stuck writing several essays for my Defence against Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Levitation classes. Did I tell you that Levitation is a big thing here in America? We only use broomsticks for Quidditch, which by itself, isn't all that popular. Of course, because the lack of popularity for broomsticks, I'm here on a Comet three-sixty. While of course, you're sitting on a nice Firebolt 250. For some odd reason, I find that extremely aggravating. However, I'll be having fun levitating a foot off the ground as I go to my classes at Hogwarts. My dad is still trying to get the last few papers though the Ministry, and of course, the Hogwarts staff. My mum is going fairly stir crazy, running out and buying me robes in the entire spectrum! I believe she just gave me a quite nasty olive green colour, which of course, clashes with everything else I own. So what's up with this Malfoy boy that you mention sometimes in your letters? I gather he's not too much of a friend of yours-especially that he is in Slytherin and you, of course, as it's well known, are in Gryffindor. I hope I'm placed in Gryffindor. Imagine if I were to be placed in Slytherin! My mum would faint, I'm sure, and my dad would immediately ask for a transfer back to the AWS! I have to teach you some wicked tricks you can do when you're levitating. You say you "suffer" through Divination? I find it rather entertaining and useful, unless of course, you have Sybil Trelawney, which of course, you poor people do. (My father warned me about her. The woman hadn't given a true divining for four years, or so I've heard.) Which is of course, why I decided not to take Divination at Hogwarts, rather, I'd like to finish my Divination studies overseas, perhaps at Rangalia, that school in Sydney, Australia. Tell Sirius hi for me ok?_

_Love,_

_Aurialis Shaw _

Harry had only met Aurialis once, briefly, when Sirius had taken him overseas for a visit to America. They had stopped by the Shaw's house, and Harry had been pacing listlessly out of boredom in the Shaw's backyard when she had arrived home from school. Her hazel-green eyes had widened when she had seen him, looking both surprised and intrigued. She had promptly dropped her books and introduced herself to him, looking curiously at him, but not at his scar. He had discovered that people that tended not to look at his scar ended up being the ones that ended up being his best and loyal friends. Of course, there was the exception of Fred and George Weasley, but he counted them with Ron, who had never blatantly stared at the damned thing, so they didn't really count. Hermione had been too busy helping Neville Longbottom find his lost toad, Trevor, that she just blathered on about him but never looked closely at it at all. Aurialis had taken him around the neighbourhood and they had sat on the swings in the park, comparing the differences between the United States and the United Kingdom. Harry had found her nice and refreshing, and was glad that Sirius had dragged him along on his trip. 

After reading Aurialis' letter, Harry found himself dreadfully bored. He remembered that his Firebolt had gotten dirty at the end of the last school year, and decided to polish it. He extracted his broomstick servicing kit from beneath the loose floorboard and retrieved his Firebolt, which he had propped up behind the door so that Uncle Vernon wouldn't confiscate it and stuff it in the cupboard. He remembered his delight at when he had extracted the Broomstick Servicing Kit that he had gotten from Hermione in the summer before his third year. He set about trimming the twigs and polishing the wooden handle to a glossy shine. 

The rest of the day passed without much, except for a little tirade that Dudley threw at dinner because his piece of chocolate cake was only 2 centimeters bigger than Harry's. The second day, Harry packed up all of his possessions, which, honestly, weren't substantial, as he had never received much from the Dursleys. He exited 4 Privet Drive at half-past 8 in the morning, and waited for the Weasleys to appear in their enchanted car. Of course, Mrs. Weasley would never let Mr. Weasley get caught with it, so Harry surmised that his chauffeurs would be Ron and Ginny. He was proved right only 2 minutes later, as the car rumbled up the drive, and Ron and Ginny waved at him happily. Both were instantly recognizable, with their flame-red hair and the spinkle of freckles across their noses and on their cheeks. Ron popped the trunk open for Harry and helped Harry put in his less-than-substantial luggage. Harry carried Hedwig to the front passenger seat and waited for Ginny to move to the back.

"Hullo." Harry said to Ginny, who smiled. Ginny had gotten over the crush that she had had on him in her earlier years, and now was dating a Ravenclaw boy by the name of Patrick Pifflewiffle.

"Hullo Harry. Did you have a nice time with the muggles?" Ginny asked, smirking a bit, as she knew how the muggles treated Harry.

Ron turned around. "Honestly Ginny, I think the answer should be obvious."

"It was just a joke Ron, no need to have an aneurysm." Ginny replied with a slightly biting tone.

"Ok, we don't need to start off with a little sibling squirmish here." Harry tried to pacify the two.

Ron shrugged in response and started the engine. The car was silent until they reached the edge of a large field and Ron glanced around before hitting the Invisibility button. The button had long been replaced with a more competent one that the one that had been used 5 years ago. Everyone sighed audibly as the car, and themselves, disappeared. Ron set the car to "flying" and they took off towards the burrow. As soon as everything had been set, the car broke out in excited chatter.

"So Harry, it's our last year a Hogwarts. After this, the only time I'll ever have to see Malfoy again is if he appears in "Good Wizard" magazine." Ron said sarcastically.

"'Good Wizard' magazine Ron?" Ginny stifled a smile.

"What? I mean, Lockhart doesn't even grace the cover anymore does he? Who was it this month?" Ron asked.

"It was James Merlin," Ginny replied, then mock-swooned. "Oh my, he is a hottie."

"What? The English Quidditch team's seeker?" Ron asked. "Well, if they were going for a seeker, they should've picked Harry here. He is not only our Quidditch captain, seeker, the boy-who-lived, but a rather good wizard as well." Ron grinned at Harry.

Harry stared at him. "'Rather good'...'Boy-who-lived'?" He repeated, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Ok, an excellent wizard, and ok, "MAN-who-lived." Ron corrected himself.

Harry grinned. "Well, I would certainly hope I'm alive. Unless I've been a ghost for 16 years and no one's had the heart to tell me yet."

Ginny put on a serious face and reaching over the headrest, patted Harry on the shoulder apologetically. "Harry, I'm sorry, but you're a ghost."

The occupants of the car broke out laughing. 

"Look!" Ginny suddenly cried excitedly, pointing a finger out the window as they neared the Burrow. Harry looked down and saw the boys of the Weasley family (Charlie, Bill, Fred and George) standing there and waving up at them. Ron landed the car with a gentle thump and looked up, surprised, at his brothers.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, confusion and happiness flitting across his blue eyes.

"We're here to give you a send off! Last year at Hogwarts you know." Bill said, smiling. 

"We're proud of you, the last boy in the Weasley family to graduate from Hogwarts." Fred said, grinning madly. 

"And you guys all took off for me?" Ron asked, half-shocked and half-suspicious.

"Of course!" Charlie said, nodding emphatically.

"Here," Fred said, trying not to smirk as he held out a crème tart. "Don't worry, it won't bite."

Harry, whose stomach had been growling the entire way, began to reach for it then thought better of it. 

Ron looked at the tart, scrutinizing it. "That's a canary crème. Nice try, Fred."

"Aww, come on!" George complained.

"What I wouldn't give to give Malfoy one of those." Harry mused. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry," George said eagerly, presenting Harry with a catalogue from they twins' store, Weasley's Jokes and Pranks. "You will buy some products then, right?"

Harry laughed. "I think so."

Fred and George beamed.

Ginny whispered to him from behind, "Harry, don't encourage them!"

Everyone was cut short as the front door to the Burrow slammed open and a red-faced Mrs. Weasley stared out at the seven of them clustered around the turquoise car. 

******

A.N. This is still a work in progress, though I'm sure it'll be a while before I'm able to work on it much more at this minute because I'm in the homestretch for the school year and I have to get good grades so I'll probably not be able to update that often.

Preview for EE2: How are the Weasley's going to celebrate Ron and Harry's last year at Hogwarts? Will Harry get to test out the silver chain that Sirius sent to him? What does Dumbledore want when he summons Harry to his office as soon as he reaches Hogwarts? You'll have to wait and see....:grin:

Thanks to:

Rhysenn-you. Yes, you. You IP writer you. Draco/Harry. Thanks for the entertainment, thanks for a lot of stuff. =) Don't worry, there'll be D/H in my other fanfic that I have yet to posteh, that might be a while. Thanks for taking the time to look at my (IMHO) not-so-satisfactory-fanart-for-IP. =) ;)

Cassie-ah, yes, the DD/DS goddess. The goddess of D/Her, H/HI'm SO addicted to your fics! Look for some fanart coming your way during the summer.=)

Plumeria-enjoy this. I hope you like it.I think it's ok Do you wanna beta the rest of this FF when I get to work on the 2nd part? Because I'd love it if you did. H/D forever! =) Ha haplus, I KNEW I could get you to like all these fics. :)

Thanks everyone else for reading, and PLEASE PLEASE review. (I thrive on itI could DIE off of it) ;) 


End file.
